


The Desire of Gohan

by The22



Series: Impulse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22/pseuds/The22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After marrying Videl, Gohan realizes that he has made a huge mistake in who he chose to be his spouse. Guess who the true object of his affection is . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire of Gohan

It had started months ago, his nightly trips that were something of a ritual. Normal newlyweds want to spend every moment with their newly acquired spouse. _Normal_ newlyweds. He had learned something about himself on the wedding night that made him realize that he was not a normal newlywed.

Gohan and Videl had known each other since high school and it seemed as though getting married was really the only course of action. During their engagement Videl seemed to be on cloud nine, making wedding preparations with Chichi. Meanwhile Gohan’s head seemed to be in the clouds, oblivious to everything that went into the ritual that would bind them for life. He had only asked her to marry him out of what felt like an obligation. She was his high school ‘sweetheart’, isn’t marriage the required next step? His mother had been speaking of marriage in regards to the two of them before they were even really in a relationship.

His bachelor ‘party’ was thrown by Yamcha with the Z Fighters all present; somehow his father had convinced Vegeta to come along. And, really, what party is complete without Vegeta – arms crossed leaning against a wall near a corner. Goku had taken Gohan to the side when the stripper showed up (surprised that Yamcha hired a stripper? Didn’t think so) to give him a fatherly talk. His dad told him that he noticed Gohan’s less than enthusiastic approach to the coming nuptials but did not want to interfere. Gohan assured him that he was happy, Goku was less than convinced. When the day finally came, he wore the required clothes and said the required word that made him a husband to a wife. Family and friends seemed elated. Well, nearly everyone seemed elated – Vegeta seemed irritated by having to be there.

Everyone danced and enjoyed a meal worthy of a Saiyan celebration thanks to his mother who could not stop alternating between crying and smiling about officially losing her ‘baby boy’. He and the new Mrs. Son booked a week at an island resort for their honeymoon, which was also the first time they would be alone in a romantic way. They did not have sex when they were dating and in fact were both virgins. Simply put, that week did not go well. Videl was attractive, that was not the problem; she just was not attractive to her husband in a sexual manner.

In their honeymoon suite he had lit candles while she changed into a very revealing piece of lingerie. She kissed him as she had done dozens, if not hundreds, of times. Nothing. The kissing, caressing and last ditch _tugging_ did nothing. He was unable to sustain an erection which left his new bride in tears and him standing on the darkened beach staring at waves until the sun rose.

When he returned to their room she was sitting on the bed he noticed that she had exchanged the previous night’s lingerie for an oversized t-shirt.

“Do you not love me?” she asked quietly, her eyes were red and face puffy from a night of tears and confusion.

His first response was no response, just a quick and silent blink. “Yes, I do.” He had still been standing by the door, unsure what to do next.

“Then _why_ , Gohan? This doesn’t make any sense!” She was getting angry and he understood why. “Is it that you just don’t want me?”

“I don’t know what is happening to me anymore than you do,” he lied. “It’s not like I have a lot of experience in this area! I assumed this would just come naturally . . . “ Which was true. He did figure that his body would simply respond to her once they were in the right situation – like when she was practically naked and wanted him. Instead he was just depressed and unaroused.

“Gohan,” she exhaled his name and stood up, walking to him. She decided to take a more direct approach and stood before him, peering up into his dark eyes. “Are you willing to try again?” He could feel slight desperation drifting off of her and closed his eyes when her hands ran up his chest, looped around his neck and brought him to her. His arms remained at his sides while she kissed him. His body was still while his mind raced.

 _This isn’t going to work!_ His inner voice screamed. He could see the faces of everyone who came to their wedding. Their smiles and congratulations all seemed so hurtful and damning now. Only one face in his memory seemed to make sense now. _Vegeta. That scowl, that smirk . . ._ he thought. Then, he felt it - the stirring in his lower region. His body began to respond to his memory of the prince, with his condescending and knowing look that seemed to cut directly into Gohan whenever it rested upon him. Gohan could feel himself growing erect at the mere thought of Vegeta, as though it were his strong hands that pulled him close and _his_ body pressed against him. A small moan escapes his lips.

Videl could feel the change in him and reached down to caress his growing manhood through his pants. He grabbed her wrist to make her stop and looked down at her with black eyes. “On the bed,” he ordered in a voice deep with authority. Her eyes widen at his change in demeanor as she quickly moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He simply stared at her but did not actually see her. A few quick, long strides and he stood in front of her, looming with his erection as it stressed the front of his pants. She reached for his waistband and this time he did not stop her; she slid the fabric down his hips he saw the look of surprise on her face. He was long and impressive. His hand slid along the back of her neck and pushed her forward with very little resistance. When her lips tentatively touch the head of the engorged item Gohan’s eyes closed and he head fell back, but his hand never left her head.

A moan of pleasure came from him when she took his head into her mouth, running her tongue over the top of him. He began to move his hips against the warmth of her mouth, tentative at first. Seeing Vegeta in his mind’s eye drove him to move more. The thought of the body of the older Saiyan, clothed to show every defined muscle caused his stomach to tighten. Now, his hand had a fist full of Videl’s hair as he pumped into her. The sound of her gagging lost as the blood pumped strongly throughout his body. All he knew was that Vegeta was before him.

“Ve-“ he choked out as he came in her mouth, head thrown back and eyes clamped shut. When he came to his senses he remembered who was actually in the room with him. His wife. His horrified wife who was coughing and spiting his seed from her mouth.

“Dammit Gohan!” she rasped then stumbled into the bathroom. He heard the shower start and knew that she was washing him off of her.

They check out of the hotel that day. The honeymoon was definitely over.

That was about three months ago. He never touched Videl again and she never tried to initiate with him again. It was painful to be around each other so they seldom were. She tended to her father’s empire while he continued to teach. Shortly after returning from their honeymoon was when his nightly trips began. He would fly to Capsule Corporation and hover, just close enough to feel his ki. Just close enough to feel him. The energy of the full-blooded Saiyan comforted and aroused him. After some time passed, and it varied every night, he would fly away and masturbate in the woods. This was his only sexual release.

Which brings him back to tonight, which was no different. Hovering in the air beneath a night sky dappled with clouds, head cast down feeling Vegeta’s ki, the older man was asleep. Gohan resisted the urge to fly to his window and peer at Vegeta's sleeping form, Gohan departed to the woods far from Capsule Corp. Upon finding a secluded spot he leaned against an enormous tree and ran his hand against the erection that desperately wanted out of his pants. Biting his lower lip he stroked himself through the fabric.

“Shouldn’t your woman be doing that for you, brat?”

Gohan gasped and snatched his hand away from himself. How did he miss Vegeta approaching?

“Well?” That smirk, Gohan could see it even on a night like this. “Last I checked you are a married man. Is spying on me every night better than being in bed with your woman?”

 _He knows!_ Gohan was shocked. “V-vegeta, I-“ he stammered to think of an answer to give while a blush blossoms across his entire face.

“Brat, I’m not here to stop you. I wanted to see just what you have been up to after spying on me.” His voice was low but the smirk never left his face.

“I was not spyi-!“ his declaration cut short when one gloved hand is raised in the air, telling Gohan to stop talking.

“I said I wanted to _see_ what you are up to, not have you explain it to me.” He crosses his thick arms across his chest, while his eyes to roamed over the younger demi’s body. “Continue.”

Just when he believed he could not be more embarrassed, he realized he was wrong. “W-what do you mean?” he inquired, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Silence. The prince simply stared at him.

“Vegeta, I don’t think I can, um . . . not with you _watching_ me,” he spoke so low that only the Saiyan could hear him.

“Oh, we both know that’s not true. If anything my presence should make this infinitely easier for you.”

Gohan could literally hear the smirk in his voice and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding while taking in who was before him. Vegeta, dressed simply and not for battle. But, to Gohan, he is always ready for battle which made him incredibly alluring. Jeans that highlighted his firm thighs were tucked into thick-soled black boots, completed by a black tank top that might as well been painted on. The stars above were trying to wink their way through the clouds which helped his eyes see every line of exposed muscle in his crossed arms, if only he could see his hands which were encased in black gloves. All in all he looked amazing. He knew that Vegeta could feel his eyes running over him and Gohan was surprised by his patience.

He unbuckled his belt hastily and made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants out of fear of simply coming on himself without a single stroke. Sweet Kami, the man before him was a vision. As soon as he ran his hand over the head of his stiff manhood he could feel the pre-essence begin to emerge. The smooth up and down motion of his own hand caused his breathing to increase and he quickly shifted his pants lower to free the two orbs that are slowly tightening to his body. One hand continued its work on his shaft while the other caressed and rolled his balls.

“Vegeeeta . . . “ he managed to whisper while biting his lower lip. His eyes continued to rake over the man before him and when he realized the one who has been his sexual obsession was also erect – he was having an effect on the man! With this realization he could no longer contain himself and erupted. He dropped his head down, rested his chin on his chest while trying to compose himself.

“Hmph, that was quicker than I thought you would be.” Vegeta was standing right next to him, once again able to sneak up on the demi-Saiyan; but, he did not touch him. His words, coupled with feeling Vegeta’s breath on his ear are enough to make Gohan gasp, but he did not move. “Now, why don’t you clean yourself up. Lick every . . . little . . . bit.”

Gohan exhaled shakingly as he raised his hand to his lips to follow the command. Placing one digit in his mouth at a time he consumed the creaminess he just created.

“That’s it,” Vegeta says lowly, “get every drop. Do you like to do this to yourself? Do you like that _I_ make you _want_ to do this to yourself?” Gohan’s eyes were closed as he finished licking his hand completely clean. Vegeta’s words cause him to stiffen again. “I bet you don’t know that it _could_ be better,” he chuckles. “If I was so inclined, I could show you how much better,” the final word resembles a purr to Gohan’s ears. “Look at you. You want more, don’t you? Every night I could smell the desire emanating from you, assaulting my senses.” His voice dropped even lower, breath caressed Gohan’s neck, “you might as well have been screaming at the top of your lungs for me to fuck you.”

“Vegeta,” Gohan whined, “please . . . “ He felt as though he was being pushed to a limit he could not withstand. The man who Gohan felt was the embodiment of sexiness had spoken to him in a way he had never even dreamed of. His entire body was tense with arousal and he just didn’t know how much more he could take. He was so worked up and the man hadn’t even laid a finger on him. It felt as though his voice was rolling over Gohan roughly and he loved it.

“Please, _what_?”

He could not bring his mouth to say what his body was screaming. _Why is he making this so difficult?_ He could not help but wonder. Then realized he really shouldn’t expect anything less.

“Please . . . fuck me . . . Prince.”

“I plan on doing just that.” The Prince of All Saiyans was in front of Gohan in a blink of an eye and with a growl he tore the shirt from the younger Saiyan’s body. Gohan’s painfully rigid cock was still exposed and when Vegeta pushed his body against the taller man the fabric of his clothing brushed against him harshly and created a delightful sensation to emanate from his groin. Gohan opened his mouth in surprise only to have it covered by an aggressive kiss from the prince. Gohan’s lips were crushed by the intensity of the kiss, Vegeta’s hands locked in Gohan’s hair, drawing him down. He could feel the prince’s tongue as it possessed his mouth and he was happy to give it to him. His hands were at Vegeta’s sides, ran along his hips and back; wanting to take in all the ridges and valleys of Saiyan muscle he could. This, this _feeling_ he had never experience before. The desire so strong for another, Gohan did not have it for his wife and he realized that he never would. He needed Vegeta. Someone to take him, possess him, rule him like only a prince could. He could have him right here and whenever it was his want.

The prince disengaged their kiss to move his mouth to Gohan’s, jaw and neck. Gohan tried to pull the smaller man closer to him, to feel him against his neglected cock, Vegeta stood firm and kept their interaction to his own design. Lips, tongue and teeth work their way across his neck and shoulder bringing Gohan so close to the brink that his hips tried to pump against Vegeta’s clothed torso. Still, he felt Vegeta move lower, creating red marks along his chest until he found Gohan’s nipple and sucked it roughly while he pinched and flicked the other with his gloved hand. The pleasure was indescribable and emanated from so many regions of his body that his second orgasm of the night left his body to hit his stomach and Vegeta’s shirt. He bit his lip to contain the sounds of pleasure inflicted by the prince. While still reeling from what he had experienced he felt Vegeta grab his face, force him to focus his eyes.

“Now,” he growled, “on your knees.”

Gohan dropped as though his legs have lost all power and knelt before his ruler, stared at a the jeans that had the awesome task of trying to contain Vegeta’s stone-like erection.

“Get to work boy,” Gohan’s eyes flew from bulge he was intently staring at to look in to the black eyes watching, “and, if you’re lucky I _may_ still fuck you.”

This was all the instruction Gohan needed. His hands made quick work of the belt, button and zipper but his jaw dropped when he saw his prize. To call him impressive was an understatement in Gohan’s mind and he quickly wondered how such a compact man was able to carry around such a large piece of equipment. Before he could even completely free Vegeta from his pants Gohan felt his mouth drawn to his head like a moth to flame. His lips came into contact with his tip and he heard his prince give a quick groan. Slowly he swirled his tongue over this exposed flesh, enjoying the taste of pre-essence that began to emerge. He shifted Vegeta’s pants lower so that the shaft and balls were free, cupping the latter with one hand while the other stilled himself against Vegeta’s hip. When he realized he had so much more to work with Gohan tilted his head to the side, ran his tongue flatly along the shaft from head to root and brought a satisfied moan from above. He could feast on this man all night and never grow tired and the fact that he made Vegeta this erect gave him a small surge of pride. He felt the gloved hand run through his hair he knew the time of exploration was now over. He must give his prince what he wanted.

Gazing up at the man above him, Gohan licked his lips in anticipation then slowly took as much of Vegeta into his mouth as possible. His eyes squeeze tight as he tried to move his manhood into his throat.

“Go- _haaaan_ . . . “

Hearing his name spoken sparks him on and Gohan began to move, twisted his head while motioning up and down.

“Yes,” he growls, “swallow me whole and don’t you dare stop.”

Gohan’s eyes were watering as he tried to relax his throat to get more of him so he could comply with Vegeta’s order. He gagged and pushed through the discomfort because he could hear Vegeta above him spurring him on.

“Nngh, _FUCK!_ ” Vegeta yelled, pulled Gohan up by his arms and shoved him in to the tree causing him to scream in surprise. He was pinned against the tree by his neck while Vegeta tore his pants away fiercely. Gohan kicked his shoes off while trying to breathe in Vegeta’s grasp then wrapped his legs around the others waist. Vegeta released his hold when their warm erections came into contact and Gohan began to buck his hips against Vegeta almost by instinct. He gripped Vegeta’s shoulders tightly while he stared raptly at the man whose mouth was open in what Gohan can only describe as surprise. Vegeta griped his thighs tightly before attacking his mouth. The kiss was fierce as the prince bit his lip to draw blood and Gohan gladly bled for him. Both engorged members had created slickness that caused them to move smoothly against each other. Vegeta stepped forward and pushed Gohan’s back against the massive tree as he disengaged their kiss.

Staring at him with eyes as dark as an abyss the prince simply states, “I am taking you now.” He raised Gohan by the hips in order to shove his length into the younger Saiyan.

Gohan’s eyes slammed shut and his mouth was open in a silent scream. In all his life, in all his battles, this was a pain he had not known before; and he knew there was blood. Vegeta had tried to split him in half. He knew two things at that moment – he wanted this and Vegeta’s eyes were still on him. There was no movement; he could hear the breath of the other above the blood rushing in his ears. Once he was able to slightly open his eyes he could see one thing that would always give him joy. That smirk. And, it spoke volumes.

The pain had not subsided when Vegeta begin to move beneath him, Gohan could feel the tears that formed in his eyes and his erection began to lose its strength. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered as the piece of steel in his body slowly retracted to the head before pushing back in.

“Tears?” he asks sarcastically. “You want this to end?”

Gohan shook his head quickly because while it did hurt _immensely_ the idea of Vegeta leaving him somehow seems more painful.

“Good,” Vegeta breathed the word out, “ because you are _sooo tight_ Gohan.”

With that his erection was back in full force. Vegeta could manipulate his body so well. He began to move his hips against him, showing that he was ready for more. When he pulled out then slammed into him with full force a spot was hit inside Gohan’s body that he never knew existed and he cried out.

“HAAHH VEGEEETAAA YEEESSSSS!”

The older Saiyan began to pound him recklessly, his back scratching roughly against the tree behind him and he could care less.

“This is what you want?!” Vegeta growled at him. “You are MINE! You will open for me whenever _I want_!”

Gohan’s response was simply a mantra of yes, over and over again. Whatever Vegeta wanted he would have, Gohan would turn his body over to him to feel this pleasure pulsing over his entire being because Vegeta’s wants were his sole desire. He did not know this feeling was even possible and now, with his legs locked around his prince he never wanted it to end even while feeling his third orgasm beginning to form.

“Gah-Vegeta! I’m gonna _hmmuuhh-_ “ That quickly the prince was out of his body, had dropped Gohan to the ground on his hands and knees only to be back inside of him again. This change causes his back to arch as he tried his best to match the rhythm of the man behind him.

Vegeta hunched over him, while removing his right glove from his hand. With his left hand gripping Gohan’s shoulder the right hand reaches around the younger Saiyan’s neck, gripped his pectoral directly above his heart.

“Mine Gohan,” he breathed into ear of the man bucking wildly below him. A warm charge of ki emanated from his right hand, seared the flawless skin, leaving a hand-print shaped burn in its wake. The added fire against his skin spanned from Gohan’s scalp to the bottoms of his feet, it encompassed his very being and caused Gohan’s third orgasm to hit with a wildness he did not anticipate. The prince continued to pump against him, grunting with each thrust until he released his seed into the man more than willing to receive it. Vegeta remained upright on his knees while Gohan’s world went black and he collapsed on the ground.

He woke in unfamiliar surroundings and his head felt hazy. It was when he tried to move he realized that he was in a soft bed and in a lot of pain. The bed confused him but the pain made him smile. Once he realized how generic everything in the room was he understood that he was in a motel. It had happened, it was real; the large hand shaped wound on his chest that appeared to already be healing was a testament to that fact.

He could not sense Vegeta anywhere. He sat up with a wince and saw the note on the nightstand.

“Rest up for the next time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fan Fiction dot net on August 17, 2012. I made a few tweeks to the parts I was unhappy with (plus, I'm horrible at editing, probably always will be) and decided to post it here. There are two other parts that will eventually make there way to AO3 as well. Hope you enjoy, and if you do feel free to let me know. 22


End file.
